This invention relates to a shaft alignment device and, more particularly, to a device which easily aligns the driver and driven shafts of adjacent machine apparatus.
The problem of shaft alignment between two pieces of adjacent machinery have been present since the industrial revolution. It has long been desired to have adjacent shafts properly aligned so that the rotating equipment is running smoothly. Absent a proper shaft alignment, various problems can arise such as bearing wear, coupling disengagement and excessive noise. The advancements in obtaining accurate shaft alignment over the years is said to have been sporadic. Problems haven arisen due to inadequate training as well as inadequate equipment and/or tooling.
One recognized instructor in the shaft alignment field is John Piotrowski who has written various books in this field, including The Shaft Alignment Handbook, published in 1986 by Marcel Dekker, Inc. Therein is a discussion of shaft alignment and the various activities associated therewith. (TJ177.5.P56 1986 ISBN 0-8247-7432-9.) Mr. Piotrowski has also authored another book entitled the Basic Shaft Alignment Workbook, published in 1990 by Turvac Alignment Engineering Services.
It is believed by those skilled in the art, such as Mr. Piotrowski, that perfect alignment is difficult to achieve. Once aligned, rotating components tend to move to a state of misalignment. Generated heat, foundation movement and/or settling, and compression of gases all have a tendency to move the adjacent equipment.
Shaft misalignment can compromise a parallel or angular misalignment or a combination thereof. Coupling manufacturers set misalignment limits in degrees for angularity and mils (one mil equals 0.001 inches) for parallelism. Mils may be used for both angularity and parallelism.
It is posited that alignment of a small pump with a driver motor can be achieved in three to four hours assuming that all other factors are substantially perfect. Such factors include proper interpretation of dial readings, proper calculation of machinery movement, information of thermal movement, proper tools at the job site, no interference with pump piping, proper shims, no coupling hub or shaft runout, no dirt or rust buildup under the machinery, jack screws are available for machinery movement, shafts are freely rotatable and with no interruptions. Thus, a proper, cost-effective and timely shaft alignment depends on a number of various factors.
Various methods and/or devices are available for measuring the deviations in angularity and parallelism between shafts. Such methods include the "calibrated eyeball", the straight edge and tape method or feeler gauge method as shown in Mr. Piotrowski's workbook on page 26. Other utilized devices include alignment brackets for placement around one shaft or adjacent the shaft hub or face. Linkage between the bracket and dial indicators measure the differences in pitch or angularity between the opposed hubs and/or shafts. Thus, upon manipulation of the shafts to a desired position, the respective gauges will indicate when parallelism and proper angularity between the shafts has been reached.
Further advances in technology have produced a laser optic measurement system known as the Optiline system. A "Lineax" shaft to shaft alignment instrument is also available. Both systems are also discussed in Piotrowski.
Although assumably effective in operation the prior methods and/or alignment devices are all known to have inherent advantages and disadvantages. In some cases it is difficult to obtain proper dial readings either due to axial float, hub and shaft geometry as well as the distances between the shafts. As to the later technological advances in such systems, the cost of the system and/or the delicacy of the system components can inhibit their widespread use.
In response thereto I have invented an alignment device which utilizes a pair of identical, aluminum alignment plates for attachment to the driver and driven shafts. Upon a flush alignment of keys with mating keyways in the alignment plates, an alignment of angularity between the shafts is achieved. A congruent alignment between the plates achieves an alignment of parallelism between the shafts. Thus, the combination of the two achieves angularity and parallelism alignment. Dial indicator gauges and bubble levels are used in connection with the alignment plates so as to enhance the alignment and leveling processes.
It is therefor a general object of this invention to provide an alignment device for alignment of the driver and driven shafts of adjacent machinery units.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alignment device, as aforesaid, which utilizes a pair of alignment plates attached to the respective driver and driven shafts.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an alignment device, as aforesaid, which utilizes a mating of facing keys and keyways between in the plates to achieve an angularity alignment between the connected driver and driven shafts.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for superimposing the plates, as aforesaid, in a congruent relationship to achieve a parallel alignment between the connected driver and driven shafts.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alignment device, as aforesaid, which provides for a desired alignment of the axes of the driver and driven shafts respectively connected thereto.
A further object of this invention is to provide an alignment device, as aforesaid, which positions the alignment plates in a flush, planar relationship therebetween.
Still a further particular object of this invention is to provide an alignment device which positions the alignment plates in a desired vertical relationship therebetween.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an alignment device, as aforesaid, which positions the plates in a desired relationship with the horizontal.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide an alignment device, as aforesaid, which is adaptable for use with variously sized driver and driven shafts.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.